Por ellos
by stellarlies
Summary: En Weston no creía que eran mentiras. Las creía tan verdad como que el cielo es azul. Pero estaba bien, saber lo que estaba detrás de las mentiras actuales, poder ver con claridad la razón por la cual dejaba piel y alma en un sinsentido. Porque a diferencia de Weston, ahora sí tenía una razón para luchar, un razón clara que brillaba ante sus ojos como el sol.
Fic basado en el cap. 115, porque Gregory es mi nuevo príncipe. Si sabes inglés, pásate por mi tumblr, funtom-cafe y fangirlea conmigo, lol. Esto me salió un poquito... poliamoroso? Pero fue sin querer, se los juro. Ustedes juzguen.

 **Disclaimer** : Si Kuroshitsuji me perteneciera no estuviera viviendo en Venezuela, ditto.

¡Gracias por leer! ;)

* * *

 **Por ellos**

* * *

Violet se preguntaba si alguna vez ha deseado algo.

Trabajar para ser prefecto estuvo motivado por algo, seguramente; pero sus recuerdos están diluidos en tragedia, en sangre y lágrimas y sudor, en un amargo año lleno de secretos y mentiras, por lo que ya no puede recordar qué pasó antes de eso.

(fue feliz).

Quizás. No lo recuerda. Recuerda haber celebrado convertirse en prefecto.

Jóvenes ingenuos que encantados pisaron la grama permitida, pobres chicos que no se daban cuenta que afuera de Weston la grama solo es grama, y que la vida no era solo completar las Y asignadas.

Porque la vida es complicada y no es tierna ni fácil y suceden cosas que hacen que te desesperes y cometas estupideces. La desesperación no hizo nada bueno por ellos, porque Violet apenas y creía en las tonterías que el culto le hacía despedir noche tras noche en aquellas estresantes canciones, las que actuaba con el mínimo de emoción aunque no le simpatizaran.

(porque eran mentiras).

Mentiras, mentiras que escupía el adivinador encantador, que no eran más que atrapa-idiotas, esperando que alguien cayera en sus redes para utlizarlos.

(los atraparon a ellos después de todo).

Violet no necesitaba más mentiras.

En Weston no creía que eran mentiras. Las creía tan verdad como que el sol brilla sobre nosotros.

(quizás si fue más feliz en Weston).

En Weston no creía que eran mentiras. Las creía tan verdad como que el cielo es azul. Pero estaba bien, saber lo que estaba detrás de las mentiras actuales, poder ver con claridad la razón por la cual dejaba piel y alma en un sinsentido. Porque a diferencia de Weston, ahora sí tenía una razón para luchar, un razón clara que brillaba ante sus ojos como el sol.

(sus sonrisas).

 _Porque lo hacía por Greenhill,_ porque él era verde, él era vida.

Merecía una segunda oportunidad y Gregory estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella. Porque su amigo era espléndido y gentil, estuvo fuera de sí en un momento donde el sistema en el que creía se derrumbó. Eso le pudo pasar a cualquiera, decían. No fue tú culpa, decían.

¿Qué iban a saber ellos que sus preciados ideales estaban asquerosamente corruptos? Eran niños inocentes que jugaban a ser adultos en un sistema construido con naipes.

Fue culpa del sistema, fue culpa del sistema,

(fue culpa de ellos por dejarse absorber por el sistema),

fue culpa del sistema.

 _Porque lo hacía por Redmond,_ porque él era rojo, él era pasión.

Estaba destinado a brillar, a que todos lo adoraran. Si eso debía de pasar en ese hall, pasaría; Gregory se encargaría de hacer todo lo posible para que eso siguiera así, porque nadie evitaría que Edgar brillase en todo su esplendor. Redmond era aquél chico rubio que lucía despreocupado (un poco como él) pero trabajaba el doble que todos los demás, porque lo ponía todo de sí en las cosas que le interesaban. No podía dejar que ese hermoso esfuerzo fuese en vano. A Gregory, como artista, le gustaban las cosas hermosas.

 _Lo hacía por Bluer_ , porque él era azul, y la paz que le traía hacía que valiera la pena perderse a si mismo. (como el buen mártir que Weston les enseñó ser).

Porque Bluer merecía una vida tranquila donde obtuviera el título de su familia, viviendo en fiestas donde evitaría a sus hermanas (a las cuales adoraba) hablando de temas pedantes con otros intelectuales. Violet no podía darle nada de eso pero el culto ponía una sonrisa en su cara, les ponía una sonrisa en la cara, y si así eran felices él también lo era.

Pero estaba cansado, tan cansado que no podía más consigo. Su cuerpo era pesado como el plomo y su cabeza dolía como si fuera pateada una y otra vez, y sentía que se iba desmayar en cualquier momento, y sentía como su respiración se cortaba a veces, y sentía que su corazón no parecía latir suficiente sangre a su cuerpo.

Bailar solo lo empeoraba. Siempre detestó bailar (dar vueltas, tener que fingir que se divertía) por la misma razón que ahora, excepto que ahora era mil veces peor. Su cabeza giraba y giraba y no se sentía en su cuerpo. En momentos como esos quería elevarse hasta desaparecer, hasta dispersarse en el cosmos y convertirse en nada.

Más no era posible, porque al levitar sobre la tierra, su mirada seguía buscando sin querer a tres chicos. —siempre.

Sus sonrisas lo mantenía atado firmemente en la Tierra, recordándole que alguna vez fue prefecto, que creían en lo mismo, que se dejaron engañar por lo mismo. Una y otra vez.

Y aunque Violet ya no se sentía engañado (solo usado) nada de eso importaba. Porque ellos, y solo ellos, le hacían creer que que todo era posible, le hacía sentir que nada, nada en absoluto era más importante que ellos.

Todo en lo que creía podía ser destruido frente a sus ojos, el dahlia creciendo de su cuerpo putrefacto mientras renacía fuera de Weston, destruyendo su integridad en ese proceso. Se destruiría todas las veces que hiciera falta.

Siempre todos estuvieran juntos nada importaba.

Nada, nada en lo absoluto importaba más que proteger aquellas sonrisas que brillaban gracias a una segunda oportunidad.

(ni siquiera si mismo).

Ya no tenía que preguntarse si alguna vez deseó algo, porque ahora estaba seguro de ello.


End file.
